The Arabian Night guild
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A certain visit from an emissary from the fabled Arabian Night guild could change quite a lot in the life of many women of Fairy Tail...Featuring hypnosis, transformation, belly buttons and various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Arabian Night guild**

It was a hot and sunny day in Magnolia town, the hometown of one of the most famous mages guild in the kingdom of Fiore. There was excitement to be found on the face of every member of Fairy Tail, having heard the news that someone from a famous mages guild from very far east was going to visit their guild and perhaps make an alliance. This was a first, as most of these guilds wanted to keep to themselves, not wanting to attract any attention. The one exception from those guilds was Arabian Night, a guild that recruited members from any country to their ranks. This was probably why they sky-rocketed in fame and power those last few months, as they began recruiting more seriously. There was a nasty rumor that they even recruited members from other guilds, which was seen as very shameful, but those were considered foolish from many. Preparing a grand welcoming ceremony, the whole guild helped in any way they could, be it participating in decoration, cooking or preparing gifts, everyone felt joyous for this unique opportunity.

Natsu and Lucy, along with Happy, were just done with cleaning the whole guild hall. Natsu was growing impatient, as he wanted to see what kind of magic they used in these eastern guilds. Seeing as they finished their task, Natsu headed outside, quickly followed by Happy and Lucy. As they went outside, they quickly spotted something moving in the sky. As it approached, they noticed what the object was: a flying carpet! Surprised by the use of a floating piece of rug as a traveling method, Natsu and Lucy waved their hand to catch the attention of the carpet rider, followed rapidly by the rest of the guild. As the flying carpet approached their position, they finally saw who the Arabian Night guild sent as an emissary. It was a woman noticeably in her very early twenties, a dark-skinned beauty, clothed in exotic and revealing garbs. She wore golden-colored curly-tipped slippers along with purple baggy pants. She also wore a small purple vest with a matching purple bra which clearly had difficulty holding her large breast. On her face, she wore a purple see-through veil which attached behind her long dark hair. A good deal of cleavage, her slim belly, her wide hips and her green eyes were all revealed for the world to see. Small golden jewels adorned her wrist as well as her right upper arm. Smiling while she descended from her flying carpet, she had quite an effect on the vast majority of the male members of Fairy Tail.

As she landed, Makarov, the leader of the guild, approached and greeted her with politeness and joy, as he spoke to her in the proper way an emissary from another guild should be spoken to. Having finished speaking of her official business with Makarov, the woman began speaking, wanting to introduce herself: ''Greetings everyone from the Fairy Tail guild. My name is Tajia and I am the emissary from the Arabian Night guild. I will be staying for a few days in your guild as my guild and I want to start having a diplomatic and practical alliance between our guilds.'' As she finished talking, everyone began greeting her with sincere happiness and warmth, happy about what she represented to their guild. As the greetings finished, the whole guild began partying, wanting to make Tajia feel comfortable and at home. As the party went on, many guys tried to hit on her, without any success, as she had a boyfriend back at home. Many also tried to make her show off her magic, wanting to see to difference between the east and the west when it came to magic. Unfortunately for them, she could not do so as she had promised not to, as the master of her guild specifically told her not to.

As the night went on and people felt tired, Tajia asked if there were any arrangements made for her for a place to sleep. Natsu, smiling at her, replied immediately: ''Yes there are some made. Don't worry about it; you'll be sleeping at Lucy's house for these few days.'' Lucy, hearing what Natsu just said, spat out her drink in shock and surprise, replying: '' Wait, what! You can't just say that without my approval!''Tajia, decidedly happy about hearing the news, ignored what Lucy said, saying: ''do not worry, Lucy. I will make my best not to be a bother to you.'' Unhappy about the recent development, Lucy left with Tajia to get back to her home. As she closed the door behind her, Lucy began preparing a bed for Tajia. While she did this, Tajia began speaking to her: ''I thought we would never be left alone. Thank god for the feeble mind of your friend.'' Lucy, confused about what she was saying, replied: ''what are you talking about?''Tajia began approaching her calmly: ''The master of Arabian Night needs a really good summoner right now and you have been chosen to fulfill this role. He also told me to bring whoever I think would be useful to our guild.'' Lucy, displeased that the rumors about this guild were true, replied angrily: ''Have you no shame? You know that recruiting members from other guild is illegal.'' Tajia stopped right in her track and smiled, saying: ''Who said I was here to recruit you? You are coming with me whether you want to or not.''

Straight as she finished talking, Lucy knew she would be trouble. Taking one of her golden key, she summoned Cancer, the crab. Without waiting for any probable attack as Lucy did not know the potency of Tajia's magic, she prompted Cancer to attack straight away. Tajia quickly reacted by putting on a golden ring on her finger, the rubbing it whispering a spell. As Cancer charged Tajia, he began feeling strange, not wanting to harm this beautiful woman in any way, stopping his offense immediately. Seemingly mesmerized by the eastern woman and the rubbing of her finger on the ring, Cancer kneeled in front of her and then said:''What would you require of me, mistress?'' Lucy, confused about what just happened, tried to make Cancer return back to her, to no success. Tajia, looking at the perplexed Lucy, commanded Cancer, telling him:''Summoned creature, I order you to restrict this woman here. Make sure she is unable to move an inch.'' Cancer then turned around and restricted Lucy, binding her arms and legs at blazing speed. In a matter of mere seconds, Lucy could not move at all from her position, unable to reach her keys or her whip, she was at the mercy of Tajia. Feeling helpless, Lucy desired answer before anything would happen to her, as she said:'' How did you take control of Cancer? What will you do to me?''Tajia, hearing what she said, replied calmly:''It is very simple; I have this ring that allows me to take control of any summoned creature. By rubbing it, I assert myself as the creature true mistress, overriding the magical link between the creature and its summoner. For what I am about to do to you, you will see very soon.''

Snapping her fingers, a pink brass bottle covered in gems appeared in her hands. Approaching even closer to Lucy, she lifted her shirt up, revealing her belly button. Looking at it during several seconds, she began rubbing in circles the tummy area close to her navel. As Lucy felt Tajia's hands touching and rubbing her skin, she felt her belly button enlarging and widening. The sensation was weird, making Lucy uncomfortable with what her captor was doing, but also very confused about her magical skills. As Lucy belly button grew, Tajia looked at the tip of the bottle and then inserted it directly in the navel. It was a perfect fit, as the tip smoothly penetrated the belly button and moved in the deepest part of it, which was enhanced thanks to Tajia. As soon as the tip was fully inside Lucy's navel, she began feeling strange, but in a good way, as if the bottle was sending waves of comfortable and pleasurable energy inside her. The longer the bottle was in her navel, she felt better and better; this was not so bad, she thought. Her mind began fogging over, as she had difficulty thinking straight, not wanting this wonderful experience to cease. A big smile was shown on her face as she began relaxing a lot more, thinking about how thankful she should be to Tajia about this feeling she had thanks to her. As her smile reached its peak and her eyes began closing themselves, Lucy suddenly turned to mist, absorbed by the bottle. As Lucy disappeared in the bottle, Cancer faded away, having finished his task.

Lucy having being converted, Tajia grabbed the bottle and then began rubbing it lightly. The effect was seen straight away, as a pink smoke puffed out of the bottle, revealing Lucy. Leaving the bottle, Lucy had very much changed: She now only had a pink bra that struggled to contain her already big breast, she wore a pink face veil, golden bangles on her arms, a red sash on her waist with her summoner keys attached to it. Her body also changed, as she no longer had legs but a pink tail of smoke connected to the tip of the bottle. Her navel was still the way Tajia changed it, rounder, wider and deeper. Appearing in front of Tajia, she smiled then talked in a soft and calm tone:''I am Lucy, the genie of the bottle. What is you wish, mistress Tajia?'' As usual, the genie transformation sequence functioned perfectly. This was the secret of the Arabian Night guild: when they wanted a new member from another guild, they simply enslaved them by turning them into genies, greatly enhancing their powers but making them obedient to their bottle-bearer. Normally, she would now have to go back to her guild with this new genie, but Tajia had an idea: why not stay for a few more days like she said she would. If she did it right, she could probably get a lot more new members, as Fairy Tail had many strong members and many beautiful women in their ranks.

Looking at Lucy, she spoke in a commanding tone, saying:''Genie, I want you to answer truthfully to these questions. First of all, is there anyone that you love in this guild you were on before becoming mine?'' Lucy's answer came quickly:''I secretly have a huge crush on the man named Natsu.''Tajia , remembering who the man was, asked:''Is there anything special I need to know about him?'' Lucy replied:''He is one of the very few able to use the dragon slaying magic once secretly instructed by dragons.''Tajia, having heard this information, knew that this Natsu would make a prime choice for the Arabian Night guild as the bottle-bearer for Lucy. One of the few factors in making a powerful genie was love and trust. If the genie and the bottle-bearer shared a special bond, the genie would be more powerful and would make the bottle-bearer much more easily manipulated. Knowing what she had to do to make Lucy the best she could ever be in the guild, she told her:''Very well genie. My first order to you is simple. I want you to go meet Natsu. Seduce and hypnotize him completely under your power and will, making him unable to resist your beauty. Use any tactic you think would work on him. Unleash your great genie magic and learned skills to enslave him, then bring him back here to me. Take your time doing this and enjoy yourself.'' Hearing her first command, Lucy's face beamed, happy about what she would do. Becoming a genie and slave to the Arabian Night guild was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, she swiftly reappeared straight in Natsu home. Natsu, seeing the woman he secretly loved appear right before him in sexy and exotic clothing, was much surprised. Blushing, he began checking her out, her revealing attire making it painfully obvious how beautiful and sexy she was. Lucy, happy with Natsu being pleased with her clothing, began speaking to him:''Do you like my new outfit? Do you like how it shows a lot more of my alluring body?'' As she spoke to him in a sensual and relaxed tone, Natsu began feeling shy, not used to Lucy being that open about how truly gorgeous she was. Lucy approached her face much closer to him, wanting to break the ice and then placed a light kiss on his lips. Natsu, surprised about the sudden kiss, blushed even more, as this meant that Lucy liked him. This was one of the happiest days of his life, if only he was less shy and more comfortable with the situation.

Lucy, sensing that Natsu needed some encouragement, knew what to do. Using her new talents and huge magical powers, she filled her whole being with an aura of mesmerism and fascination; an aura fully capable of getting his attention and introduces suggestions in his minds, a hypnotism of sort. Activating this, she spoke yet again in a sensual tone:''See something you like, Natsu?'' Natsu, looking at her with even more interest, looked at something that definitely changed on her, beside her absence of legs: her navel was wider and deeper now, which, Natsu had difficulty admitting, he found simply irresistible. When she wore belly shirt, Natsu found it hard not to peek a little in a subtle fashion, but now, this was on a whole new level. It was just plain gorgeous, even her absence of legs was somewhat captivating. Approaching her slowly, still amazed by her sheer being, Natsu fixed his sight on her. Knowing that the hook was set, Lucy said:''Go on Natsu, I am yours. Do what you want with me.'' Natsu, as if he was finally activated, began kissing her passionately. Lucy, kissing back with the same passion, only had one thing to do: remove his will, hypnotizing him with her whole beauty, make him realize how she is the only woman in his life. As the kiss continued, Natsu began rubbing her belly with his left hand, his right hand resting on Lucy right hip. Ever the innocent and virgin teenager, Natsu would need much more convincing and sessions before thinking about sex. Breaking the kiss, his mind fogging on a bit, he acted on instincts and moved to one of the part that fascinated him about her: the belly button. Putting his finger inside, it felt incredibly soft, smooth and warm. Feeling it, he kissed it multiple times, Lucy letting him do it, encouraging him even, saying:''Look how sexy my belly button is. Give it a taste; it is so delectable and beautiful. You find it So fascinating...so mesmerizing...so...hypnotic.'' Natsu knew full well it was true, he could not stop himself, nor did he want to. This was pleasing him too much; an incredible and sensual experience.

Lucy, definitely happy about the way Natsu reacted to her advances and about finding out how much he actually liked her, knew her plan was working very well. The aura of mesmerism was doing its job perfectly, as Natsu absorbed a little bit each second he touched her, meaning that the more he expressed his affection with kisses and rubs, the more he was under. It was a slow burn, but it was terribly satisfying, knowing that he could not stop himself from loving her. After a while, Natsu was slowing down, still kissing Lucy on her belly, navel, hips and lips. His mind was turning blank, unable to think at all, his eyes being glazed over and his eyelids half-closed. Lucy, completely sure that Natsu was hypnotized and under her control, told him:''Wasn't that nice Natsu? If you want this to continue everyday of your life, and perhaps a little more, come with me and meet your new life in the Arabian Night guild.'' Natsu, incredibly vulnerable to her suggestions and commands, simply grabbed her hand. As she grabbed his hand as well, Lucy disappeared with him, ready to introduce him to mistress Tajia and to his new life as her bottle-bearer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arabian Night guild, part 2

After her first conquests for her guild, Tajia felt proud of what she had achieved. She successfully transformed Lucy Heartfilia, a powerful summoner, into one of the genie servants that made her guild this strong and known. As a bonus, she made Natsu Dragneel, a dragon-slayer mage, into her bottle-bearer, making the both of them even stronger by their love and devotion to each other. Looking at the new slaves of her guild, Tajia spoke in a commanding, yet kind tone:

-Slave Natsu, you will keep this bottle in your possession at all time, never letting it get out of your grasp. Set it on your sash and be proud to serve me and the Arabian Night guild. Your continued submission to our will shall be rewarded with you keeping your special bond with Lucy, your designated genie. Do you understand me, slave?

-Yes mistress Tajia.

-I am the real mistress of this genie, but you are the one who will interact with her at all time. You cannot wish for anything unless I specifically order you to.

Natsu, understanding perfectly what she said, saw this as a benediction. He would always be with Lucy from now on, which was the most perfect gift the Arabian Night guild could give him, making him willing and proud to be their slave.

Tajia, smiling at how good Natsu perceived all this, continued in the same tone of voice as before:

-Now listen to me carefully. I will spend the next few days getting some more genies and slaves just like you two in Fairy Tail. You will help me in this task, using your power for my gain or doing the exact things I command you to. Never refer me as your mistress, but only as a good friend. Lucy, I want you to look natural, so dress back the same way you would normally. Get your legs back and dress casually and be careful not to show your new deep and sexy belly button.

Lucy, listening carefully to anything her perfect mistress said, replied:

-Understood mistress.

In a puff of smoke, Lucy changed back to her old form, wearing some short jeans with a shirt that hid her belly button.

Tajia, satisfied about their obedience, got out of Lucy's house, heading toward the Fairy Tail guild hall, where she would scout out some potential genies and bottle-bearers. She was followed by Natsu and Lucy, who wished to be near their mistress to protect and obey her.

Getting inside the guild hall, she could already see that this was a busy and fun guild, with people drinking and laughing at their tables while most were discussing with much energy about magical or typical topics of conversation. Looking through all these people, Tajia searched for powerful and attractive women, who were the ideal candidates for the process she called ''geniefication''. There were many to choose from, having a tough time deciding who would be easiest or most worthy. Thinking it through, her train of thought was soon interrupted when she heard, among all those voices the words ''Gray-sama!''

Looking at the direction the voice was coming from, she could see Juvia Loxar, a young and shy woman who could usually be seen following the man named Gray. It was obvious, at first glance, to see that Juvia had quite a crush on Gray. Unfortunately, it was also obvious to see that Gray did not know or simply did not care about her feelings. Tajia, remembering that this Juvia was a very powerful mage capable of controlling water, saw the potential in her. She needed a plan to make her come to Lucy's house alone with her though. In a matter of seconds, she knew how she would proceed, turning toward Lucy and Natsu who still followed her, saying:

-Lucy and Natsu, I want you to follow these instructions carefully. I will approach this woman and talk to her. When I say the words ''love sparked'', you will kiss each other in front of her and the others.

-Understood, Tajia.

With that in mind, Tajia approached Juvia with a friendly smile, opening up a conversation:

-Hey there, I'm Tajia, the envoy from Arabian Night.

Juvia still thinking about Gray, replied shyly:

-Hello...I'm Juvia.

-I could not fail but see that you seem to be quite attracted to this Gray person, are you not?

Juvia, blushing heavily, could not muster to answer, seemingly embarrassed by her obviousness.

-I can help you with that. You see, where I come from, when a woman love a man, she can give him a ''love bottle'', which is a special bottle which can grant the attention of the man with a special perfume.

-R-R-Really?

Seeing that Juvia said this with hope beaming on her face, Tajia knew she had her undivided attention.

-Yes. You see, yesterday, I gave one to Lucy who told me all about her crush, which apparently was Natsu. After giving the bottle to him, their love sparked.

Exactly on cue, Natsu and Lucy kissed, an action that no one in the hall missed. Most people thought this would happen sooner or later, but everyone seemed to be happy for them, some cheering them for their newfound happiness together. Juvia, surprised, looked at Tajia with excitement and said:

-Does it mean you will give one of these bottles to Juvia?

-Of course, I said I would help didn't I? However, I left one of my bottles at Lucy's home. Follow me there and I'll give you one.

Tajia, now followed by Juvia, headed back to Lucy's apartment, smiling pleasantly now that the bait and hook was set for another genie. Arriving there, she told Juvia to wait in the living room while she went to search for a ''love bottle''. It was of course, a trick, as when she went to her room; she simply summoned one out of thin air by snapping her finger. Returning to Juvia with a blue brass bottle, she went to give it to her, but went reticent at the last second, saying:

-If you want it this badly, you'll have to complete a challenge.

-Anything!

-I've heard you can turn your body into water and I found myself asking, could you fit inside this bottle? If you can do that, I'll give you the bottle.

-Just look at Juvia!

Juvia rapidly turned into a watery form, pouring herself inside the bottle until not a single drop of her remained. Seeing that after a few seconds she did not come out, Tajia knew she had successfully tricked her. Happy she did not have to fight or use too much magic to capture her, Tajia rubbed the blue brass bottle, excited to see how Juvia would look as a genie.

Blue mist coming out of the bottle, Juvia soon formed in her genie form before her new mistress and owner. Her blue hair no longer arranged in any special way, it was now long and wavy, getting near the end of her back. Looking at the rest, Tajia was surprised that under her coat, Juvia had the body of a goddess, with ample breast, a flat and slim stomach and wide hips and curves at all the right place. Clothed similarly to Lucy with the same clothes and accessories, she saw that the only difference was the color, Lucy being pink and Juvia being blue, which matched their bottle color. Juvia, now free of the bottle, with a new mindset, bowed and said:

-Thank you for freeing me of this bottle mistress. I am now yours to command, wish for something and it shall be granted.

Not having to ask for who she would like as a bottle-bearer, Tajia replied:

I wish for you to seduce and hypnotize your loved one, Gray. Make him unable to resist your beauty and appeal, turn him into a happy and pleased slave and lover to your person.

With great pleasure, mistress.

Do it in a place where the two of you shall be alone.

Your desires are orders.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Juvia teleported herself to a location of her choice: her apartment. In a very similar way, Gray got teleported to her apartment, confused about what was happening to him. In front of him was Juvia, albeit dressed in a sexy way similar to Tajia. Looking very exotic and sexy, Gray blushed a bit. The only bizarre thing, though, was that Juvia legs were no longer there, replaced by a tail of seemingly solid smoke.

Juvia, now armed with the power and allure to seduce the man of her dream, did so with style. Remembering that her mistress told him to seduce and hypnotize him, she knew how to do both at the same time. Now with an even better mastery of water and her body, she manipulated the look of her belly button, enlarging him a little while she added a little bit of her powerful genie magic inside. Making it move back in forth in a wide angle on her belly, Juvia wanted to mesmerize Gray with her slim stomach, using a technique she made on the spot: the navel pendulum.

Gray, still surprised about what was happening, did not have much time to react as his eyes were soon transfixed on Juvia belly. Her belly button had gotten bigger and was moving in a very fluid and alluring way. Captivating him, he now saw how sexy she truly was. Sure, he always found her kind of attractive, but he always thought she was out of his league.

Still moving her belly button like a pendulum, Juvia talked in a sensual tone:

-Look at Juvia's gorgeous navel. See how it moves in a truly mesmerizing way. It makes you want to kiss it. It makes you want to kiss Juvia.

It sure did, Gray thought. It looked delectable, a true piece of art. The more it moved in a gracefully and repeating pattern, the more tempted he became to simply get his lips on it.

-Juvia's belly and navel are but only two parts of the altogether gorgeous Juvia. The way she moves her belly button in a back and forth motion excites and arouse you; it is beautiful and hypnotic to watch.

The keyword was hypnotic to Gray's mind, as he could not look away from the beautiful spectacle Juvia was offering. With the simple motion of her navel, he was now seduced and needed the contact of her skin against his lips.

-Go now and kiss Juvia's navel. You can try, go ahead, I await the loving touch of your lips.

Activating some hypnotic magic on her belly, she made it so that his will and resistance to her hypnotic charm would be reduced each time he kissed her. Awaiting him, Juvia was ready to finally receive all the love she had earned from this man.

Gray, feeling extremely lucky that Juvia seemed to actually have feeling for him, as she let him kiss her belly, a sign for things to come, he thought. Approaching his lips from the delicious-looking belly button, Gray tried to kiss it, missing it by inches, as it moved at the last second. Trying again, his lips came in contact with the soft and smooth belly flesh of Juvia, failing to touch the divine navel of the beautiful young woman.

Juvia, wanting Gray to kiss her belly several times, moved her navel the same way she did with her pendulum each time he tried to kiss it, resulting in a great rush of kisses on her belly, making her happy and pleased. After a good while, Gray did not have any energy left in his body and his mind, leaving his eyes in a blank state, ready for some new commands, hypnotized by the sexy Juvia.

Juvia, desperate to hear him say something kind to her, said:

-Say you love Juvia, Gray-sama.

Obeying her, he answered with the truth:

-I have always loved you, mistress Juvia. I just always thought you were not interested and way out of my league.

Hearing this brought tears to her eyes, as Juvia approached Gray, the fire of love and passion burning in her spirit and eyes. She sure excelled at the hypnosis part of what her mistress ordered, but he also had to be seduced, she thought. With that in mind, Juvia could wait a bit more before returning to mistress Tajia with Gray. This would be, for the both of them, a memorable afternoon...


	3. Chapter 3

The Arabian Night Guild part 3

There were a lot of discussions in the main hall of Fairy Tail, most of them gravitating toward the two new romances that blossomed in recent days. Natsu and Lucy was a couple now, as were Gray and Juvia. The coincidences were that Natsu and Gray both had a brass bottle attached to their belt, which was curious, to say the least.

While people were talking, Erza was listening to them, watching the two couples with a smile. She knew that they would eventually get together; it was fairly obvious to her. Happy for them, she wondered if she could ever have this kind of relationship with Mistogan, better known to her as Gerard. Both of them knew that they loved each other, but Gerard had the bad habit of always taking the blame for actions he had no control over. Thinking he did not earn the love of Erza, he forbade himself something she knew they both desired. Lost in her thoughts, she did not see the arrival of Tajia at her table, sitting in front of her.

Tajia, informed by Lucy and Natsu, knew about the failing relationship of Erza and Gerard, who both were S-class mages. Armed with two powerful mages and two genies at her disposition, she knew she could tackle Erza if need be.

-Is something wrong, Erza?

Snapping out of it, Erza realised she had been daydreaming about stuff she had no control over. Turning her attention toward Tajia, she replied:

-No, nothing is wrong. I was just happy that Natsu and Gray both found their special someone, that's all.

Aware that Erza probably thought of Gerard while looking at them, Tajia continued their discussion speaking in a curious tone.

-Don't you have a special someone too, Erza?

-It-It's complicated...

Erza, not wishing to talk about her love life at all, rose up from her chair, walking out of the hall. Tajia, seeing that the strategy she had used on Juvia would not work on Erza, knew she had to resort to something perhaps a bit more on the offensive.

Erza, entering her home, locked the door behind her, needing to think about something else than her love life or Gerard. Sitting on a comfy couch, she picked up one of her steamy romance novel, thinking that reading about the romance of an imaginary character would divert her thoughts to something else.

Tajia, accompanied by Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Lucy, were going toward the home of Erza. Speaking in a commanding tone, she told the four of them:

-Listen up, all of you. I wish for no one to notice anything we are doing as a group starting now.

Lucy, activating her genie magic, enveloped everyone in a special aura, making sure no one noticed them. To the random citizen passing next to them, they were invisible and silent.

-I want you Lucy, as well as Juvia, to listen closely to my plan. Lucy will summon Aquarius, flooding the inside of Erza's house. Once the building is filled with water, Juvia will drain it all with her navel, turning it into a part of her, including Erza. I will do the rest when we reach this point. Firstly, I wish Erza would not think about evacuating her home.

Juvia, granting her wish, removed the instinct from Erza's mind, making her unable to quite her house unless helped. Hearing what their mistress aid, they both replied with joy:

-Understood mistress, it shall be done as you requested.

Turning into their genie form, having no need to hide their true selves to the general population, they flew to Erza's house. Arriving there, Lucy grabbed her keyring, picking Aquarius key, turning it in the air, summoning her while saying:

-Open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!

Aquarius, appearing next to her, was surprised by Lucy's appearance, pondering what had happened to her and where were her legs. Lucy, looking at her summon, told her:

-Go forth and use your water magic to flood this home. Make sure your flow infiltrate completely this home.

Listening to Lucy, Aquarius saw something different in Lucy. She was far prettier for one, irradiating a certain commanding presence. Compelled to obey her without any witty retort or insult, Aquarius did as she was told, filling this building with water, hoping this would satisfy Lucy, her mistress.

Erza, lost in her book, quickly returned to reality, as water was filling her house in a rapid fashion. Feeling certain wetness near her ankles, she could literally see the level rising at an alarming rate. Unsure about what to do, she tried to get on an upper level, climbing on her table, wishing this would stop. Clothing herself in an armor enabling her to breathe underwater, she had to find a way to make all this water go away. Not having enough time, the water filled her entire home, putting all of her stuff as well as herself underwater.

Aquarius, seeing that her job was done, bowed before Lucy in respect, then said:

-My work here is done, mistress. Anything else you wish for me to do?

Lucy, satisfied that her summons had finally learned to respect her, especially with her hypnotic beauty, replied respectfully to Aquarius:

-No, you have done your task well. You can return to where you were before I summoned you, or better yet, with Scorpio if that is what you wish?

Aquarius, smiling with glee at the prospect of being near her boyfriend, accepted the offer quickly. If this was to be a new step in their relation as summoned creature and keybearer, Aquarius was all for it.

Sending Aquarius away, Lucy turned to look at Juvia, who had to play her part now. Juvia, getting closer to the small lock on the door, she touched it with her navel, linking the lock with her belly button. Releasing the lock with her magic, she let the water pour inside her navel, absorbing it as a new part of herself.

Erza, feeling an incredibly strong current travelling toward her door, had immense difficulty to keep in place being pulled away in a very swift manner. Approaching the lock at a dangerous pace, Erza began turning into a liquid form, which alarmed her greatly. Passing through the lock, the current stopped, with her being stuck in a dark place.

Juvia, having finished the draining of this home, felt the small presence of Erza within her belly. Having gained no weight nor changed in any way from the large draining, she wondered how Erza felt in her stomach. At this moment, Tajia arrived, carrying a white brass bottle in her right hand. Bowing before her, Lucy and Juvia said:

-It has been done, mistress. What do you require of us now?

Tajia, pleased that everything went smoothly, inserted the tip of the bottle inside Juvia's navel, just like the way she did to capture Lucy. Widening and deepening the belly button of Juvia, Tajia only had to wait for Erza to be captured.

Erza, seeing a spot of light, tried to move her consciousness out of this dark place. Entering the tunnel, she only hoped it would be her salvation.

Juvia, feeling Erza moving out, felt pleasure, as she saw Erza entering the bottle. Tajia, victorious, pulled the bottle back, having successfully captured an S-class mage. Rubbing the bottle, a puff of white smoke went out of the tip of the bottle, forming the silhouette of Erza.

Erza, in her genie form, had her hair in a long ponytail, wearing the same outfit and jewels as Juvia and Lucy, her color being white just like her bottle. Bowing before Tajia, she spoke in a respectful and devoted manner:

-Thank you for releasing me from this bottle, oh great mistress. I am your to command from this day on to eternity.

Knowing what to do, Tajia spoke to her new and powerful genie:

-Is it true you love the man named Gerard?

-Yes, mistress.

-I wish you would hypnotize and seduce him in the way you see fit. Make him your bottle-bearer just like Natsu is to Lucy. Make him unable to resist your sheer beauty, then take your time with the result when you are done.

-Your desires are orders mistress.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, she transported herself and Gerard to a place they both knew very well. It was the little unknown part of the beach where they first kissed, a place full of happy memories for the both of them. Gerard, confused and surprised at what was happening, found himself staring at Erza in awe. She looked even more beautiful than before, wearing a belly dancer outfit that complimented her curves and beauty to near perfection. After a moment, he looked elsewhere, finding himself unworthy to even look at such a gorgeous woman, to which Erza replied:

-Look at me, you know you want to. I want you to; in fact I need you to look at me. Am I not splendid?

She sure was, he thought. Erza, however, deserved much better than him this he was sure of. Erza, seeing him react as he always did, used her magic on him, forcing him to look at her, activating an hypnotic aura at the same time.

-Stop beating yourself over nothing; stop taking the blame on everything! I love you and I know you love me, why make it so complicated?

The hypnotic aura had a great effect on Gerard, making him unable to avert his gaze elsewhere, captivated by every part of Erza. Her beautiful face, lips begging to be kissed, her eyes, her hips and slim stomach, her breasts, she was sublime. If only he deserved her...

-Stop thinking about what you deserve or do not deserve, stop your penance. Don't you want to be with me? You don't deserve me, fine, but I want you, because you are the most important person in the world to me.

Having no time to reply, Erza rushed him, kissing him passionately on his lips. Caught by surprise, Gerard began returning the kiss with the same passion a few seconds after it started. The kiss washing his dirty opinion of himself, essentially brainwashing and hypnotizing him, he was in bliss. Breaking the kiss, Erza looked at him with need in her eyes. Dirty thoughts coming from her romance novels entering her mind, Gerard knew what she wanted. Lying on the beach, they would take their time, trying to make up for such long time lost where they could have been brave and honest in their desires.


	4. Chapter 4

The Arabian Night Guild, part 4

Tajia was delighted, her mission turning much better than expected as her usual ''ambassador'' missions gave her perhaps a genie or two. With a whole plethora of absolutely talented and strong mages in the Fairy Tail guild, she was hard pressed to just leave with only a couple of them. With three of them having being turned into genies at her disposal, with the bottle-bearers included, she had gained some very great addition to the Arabian Night guild.

She could have stopped there, as she had gained two of what they graded S-grade mages with Erza and the one named Mystogan, but it would help her guild so much more if she could get others as well. She had spotted some people with chemistry, yet none of them actually cared to take advantage of such things or to admit their feelings. Such a situation between two people was exactly the kind of thing Tajia could use to turn some of these women into proper genies. Thankfully for her, though, she now had agents that could help her with that kind of work much more easily. Dispatching some of the women and men she thought would work best; she only had to wait for the results to come in.

The first person she had in mind was actually Gajeel, one of the other dragon slayers in the guild. The man could possibly become a very valuable asset to her guild, but she needed to persuade him in a way that he would be unable to say no. She could have gone for Laxus, the artificial dragon slayer and another S-grade mage, but the man was enigmatic and seemed much too dangerous for her to handle. Gajeel seemed much easier for her, for a very specific reason.

It was obvious to Tajia, as she had the eyes for that kind of thing: Gajeel had a huge crush on that woman called Levy. She was a petite woman that used a very crude form of magic that solidified some of the more basic forms of words. From what she could see, if that woman wrote the word fire, a burst of flame would then appear out of thin air. It could be a great tool, but it seemed this Levy never really used it in a particularly effective way. Still, if transforming her into a genie would work in the same way than with the other bottle-bearers; she was a prime target for genie transformation.

The woman she had sent to trick her was Lucy, the very first person she transformed when she arrived in Magnolia town to visit Fairy Tail. It seemed that Levy and her were very close friends, which made for a perfect opportunity to turn this woman into her genie slave.

Lucy, seeing her friend sitting at a table, approached her with her mission fresh on her mind. Knowing that she would be giving a truly great gift and a new sense of purpose to her dear friend, she'd gladly make her mistress desire a reality. Realizing that she was reading a book on her lonesome, Lucy tried to see just what kind of book it was. The title being ''Passion and love in Magnolia'', she could very well guess just what kind of subject this piece of fiction had. Sitting in front of her, she cleared her throat to announce her arrival.

-Hey there, Levy. Is that book any good?

Snapped out of her literary focus, Levy realized that she had spaced out for a while, being caught in the story of this book. To Lucy, it was being obviously clear that Levy desired romance in her life, but not from just anyone. Her comrades in shadow gear were interested, but it was Gajeel she was after. Levy, closing the book in a hurry, quickly put it in bag beside her, as if she was embarrassed that she was caught reading about this kind of thing.

Usually, there weren't a lot of people that paid attention to her and what she read, but it seemed that her trial of more romantic books had been spotted quickly by her friend Lucy. A little bit shy about such a thing, she tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, failing miserably in doing so.

-W-well, it's all right, I suppose...

Being aware of the whole thing with Gajeel and all, Lucy played along to the scene Levy tried to sell. Although she was now a genie completely devoted to her mistress, she still had some modicum of her real personality here and there and she still saw Levy as a very good friend.

-I never saw you as the type that was interested in romance...Is there any reason why you began reading stuff like that?

Of course, Lucy knew very well the reason why. There were couples forming here and there, with Gray and Juvia, Erza and Mistogan and now her and Natsu, which had caught the eyes of many in the guild. It was a normal reaction for people like Levy to start being interested in this kind of thing in the first place when such things happened in quick successions like this. Levy, still the shy girl with her nose in her book, tried to have a good answer to this, her effort taking some time as she got lost in her thought a little bit.

-N...Not at all. I just heard that book was good and I wanted to give it a try, broadening my horizons and all.

-Are you sure it's not just about a certain man here, someone you care about...like Gajeel?

Surprised about such an insight from her friend, the embarrassment could be easily found on Levy's face.

-Why do you think that?

-Come on, you have all the reasons in the world to ignore him, yet you stick around him all the time and you are generally always anxious when he's in a fight. I can see when someone cares about someone else, Levy.

Levy was ashamed, not because Lucy had deduced about the thing, but rather because she did not do anything about these feelings that were definitely there. Seeing all those happy couples had indeed made her feel a little bit down. She wanted to have something like them, yet she knew not how to do so, especially with someone as rash as Gajeel. Lucy, knowing exactly how Levy felt, looked at her straight in the eyes.

-Why don't you tell him?

-I'm not sure how he would respond...

-Well, I may have something that would help you. It's something that Tajia taught me. It does not look like so, but she is rather great at helping with romantic stuff like this.

-You'd help me with that?

-Anything to help my friend.

Happy about her offer, Levy of course accepted. Following Lucy as she got out of the guild hall, Levy was all excited as she could probably have a romantic life. The thought made her blush, but it was something she desired so much, she'd do close to anything to manage being happy with a loved one and to receive affection in the same way as Natsu and Lucy.

Getting to Lucy's home, both Levy and Lucy entered as Levy could see hints that Natsu had moved in Lucy's home. It seemed that things were moving fast with them, but they looked happy together, which made Levy excited for the both of them. Soon, Lucy got a thing that was on her table, an orange brass bottle that was intricately designed with gems on the side, diamonds from what Levy could perceive.

-That's a gorgeous little bottle, Lucy!

-It's yours. Tajia gave it to me so I could give it to someone to serve as a lucky charm. It supposedly grants great luck in the owner's love life.

-Really?

-I can say it works. Juvia, Erza and I received one and look where we are now.

It was true that there was one thing Levy noticed about Gray, Mistogan and Natsu and it was the fact that they were carrying similar bottles with them, usually on their belt. Perhaps it was something that did dramatically improve the love life of those involved.

-Is there anything I need to do with the bottle to make it work?

-As a matter of fact, there is. It will sound really weird, though, but it does work. I need to insert the tip inside your navel.

Showing just what she meant, Lucy lifter her shirt a little bit in front of Levy, showing her wider and rounder belly button. Levy, dumbfounded by such a silly activation, found it bizarre, yet she could not deny that the thing had seemingly worked.

-But it will never fit in mine...

-Let me handle this...

Lucy, lifting Levy's shirt a little bit, removed her hand from her shirt as she began to trace a circle around her friend's navel with her finger. Surprised by such a bold and unsolicited move, Levy wanted to argue, only to be greeted by a strangely relaxing and pleasing sensation in her stomach.

Using the technique Tajia had taught her, Lucy began to expand Levy's belly button as she sent waves of relaxation in her. Seeing the peaceful expression on her friend's face, Lucy knew she was on the right track as she began to see the change on Levy's stomach. Her belly button getting very much like her own, Lucy knew that she had the best opportunity here as she picked the brass bottle with her free hand, quickly inserting it inside the larger navel.

The effect was immediate as Levy's expression became even more relaxed before she turned into an orange cloud of smoke. Sucked inside the bottle, the transformation that Erza, Juvia and Lucy had gone through would now be known to Levy, as her magic and the understanding of her powers were being expanded. Soon, she would receive the obedience lesson, learning to love obedience toward those who would own her bottle.

Lucy, aware of the fact that this lesson never took very long, rubbed the bottle, anxious to see her friend turned like her. Doing so, an orange cloud puffed out of the bottle, forming the tiny frame of Levy in mere seconds.

Appearing out of that cloud was Levy, who had an outfit that was very similar to those who went through the genie transformation, with her being orange. A bra, a face veil, golden bangles and a white sash around her hips were the things that her outfit consisted of, as her legs were now transformed in a genie tail that was connected to the bottle in question. Bowing before Lucy, she did so with a smile on her face.

-Greetings, mistress. I am Levy, the genie of the bottle. What would be your wish?

Lucy, understanding the procedure well enough, knew exactly what to say. After all, Levy had never been the prime target here and she was well aware of this fact.

-I wish you would make Gajeel fall utterly in love with you. Seduce and hypnotize him in a way that will make him your eternal love slave.

Smiling at such an amazing wish, Levy bowed gracefully as she disappeared in a puff of smoke seconds after the wish was uttered. Wherever Gajeel was, he was in for a great time.

Gajeel was alone, in most senses of the term. Sure, he belonged to a big and friendly guild and he ''had'' a cat, in the loosest sense of the word. He had some form of companionship with Panther Lily, but he was very much unlike Happy or Carla. He had a great sense of independence and an indomitable warrior spirit that did not make him the most fervent of friends, which resulted in Gajeel being mostly alone when he was at home.

What he craved was something that would cheer him up. He had made progress within Fairy Tail in showing that he was sincere about being part of the guild, but he was always haunted by guilt when he was in the guild hall. He had assaulted the place violently, after all, which was something that scared him. He seemed to possess a rage within him that threatened to destroy everything around him and he knew of no way to quench the desire of violence within him, at least not in any definite way.

Sitting on a comfy chair, he had begun reading a particular book that Levy had given him. It was apparently something that was very good or so she said. Making an effort to get some of his time toward reading the thing, Gajeel could not concentrate on this activity due to a single factor: Levy herself. He never knew why the woman bothered with him in the first place. She had all the reasons in the world to hate him with a passion, yet it seemed like they were always together thanks to some weird twist of fate. Not that he minded, of course, but it was not something he understood.

As he was thinking about her, something rather unexpected happened, as a large puff of orange smoke appeared right in his home. Coughing and clearing his throat, Gajeel never did regain his breath as the very moment he had it back, he was found breathless at the sight of Levy in his home. It was not as much as the fact that she had appeared out of nowhere as much as the way she was dressed. Gajeel, despite his bras exterior, was rather timid in matters of the heart, which made his own race much faster as he saw Levy dressed in such an alluring way. Finding the whole thing bizarre, it became even more so as he saw that her legs had changed into a smoke tail with the same colorization as her outfit.

Speechless before such an apparition, Gajeel could only look at her in awe, unsure about what to say or how to feel about this. Levy, though, knew exactly what to do right here and now, having found a new courage about her feelings now that she had to obey the wish of her mistress. Using her new comprehension of her powers, she used her scripture magic as she wrote two words on her belly: ''love'' and ''hypnosis''.

The word lighting up on her stomach, she looked at Gajeel lovingly, as if she wanted for him to look at her as much as he wanted. Gajeel, in response, looked at the words that had just appeared on her stomach. Transfixed by them, he quickly found out that his thoughts became both cryptic and focused at the same time, creating a contrast that was both reassuring and terrifying in his mind.

The word love on her belly made it so much easier to admit to himself just why he enjoyed her company so much and why he was willing to make efforts for her: he loved her. It was as simple as that. He had grown to see her as the object of his affection and that was the gist of it.

However, there were also other conflicting thoughts that occurred with this word on her belly. If ''love'' was written on her stomach, did it also mean that he loved that specific part of her? The word ''hypnosis'' did not help at all though, as it made his thoughts rather bland, with him unable to think clearly. Did he love hypnosis? Was her belly hypnotizing him? Was she hypnotic to him? Was his affection changed with hypnosis? So many questions that began to crush his mind that it almost began to hurt him just to think too much about it.

Levy, seeing the effect that those two words had on him, began to take control of the situation. Approaching toward him, she began speaking to him in a gentle tone.

-You must be confused about the large meaning between those two words, Gajeel. Let me help you. You are in love with me...

-I am in love with you...

-You are being hypnotized by me...

-I am hypnotized...

-You love being under hypnosis...

-I love hypnosis...

-You love it when I hypnotize you...

-I love being hypnotized by you...

-You love my belly and are hypnotized by my belly...

-I love your hypnotic belly...

As he heard her explanations, Gajeel's mind began to clear itself of doubts and of all those troubling things. The hypnosis affecting him, it made it that much easier to admit to himself that he had always loved her in some way.

-I know that you think yourself unworthy of me because you harmed me before. You are deeply ashamed of your violent past and I understand it. However, please do understand that I have forgiven you a long time ago and that I do love you too. If you have to make amends, do so by loving and serving me, my sweet Gajeel.

This declaration coming as the sweetest thing to Gajeel ears, there was only a single thing left to do for Gajeel as he approached her and held her tightly. Looking in her eyes, he finally found the courage in his hypnotized state of mind as he kissed her with a passion he never knew he had. Levy, happy that he was so receptive to her words and her desires, returned it with matched passion, enjoying the moment to its fullest, her greatest wish having being fulfilled as of this moment. Desiring to take their time to enjoy each other's company, Levy and Gajeel took their time, their confessed love making this a tender moment for both.

Lucy's side of Tajia's mission was now complete, as Gajeel would now be hers, along a much more powerful Levy. There were now the others that would need to find genies and suitable addition to the Arabian Night guild.


End file.
